


the end of all things

by Depressing_Fanfiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Eventual Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Forced Prostitution, Gun Violence, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Triggers, dan and phil end up together, dont worry, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressing_Fanfiction/pseuds/Depressing_Fanfiction
Summary: “You’re an idiot!”, somebody shouted. Dan shook his head, ‘No… No I’m not. I’m doing the right thing.’, he thought. He opened his mouth, wanting to scream those verses over and over again. But then, “I’m cutting your pay.”, came another yell. And finally he opened his eyes, and looked at the man in front of him. He was quite good-looking, with a strong jawline, nice arms, green eyes, and blonde hair. He had stubble that just added to the look as well. If only he weren’t such an asshole. “Sir, please. I’m sorry! Pl-Please don’t cut my pay.”“What did I say about begging, bitch? You should be happy I’m even paying you. And unless you want longer hours, I suggest you leave now.”Dan gulped and nodded shamefully, and just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard a chuckle and felt somebody grip his hair tightly. “Y’know I love you right?”, the same man whispered in his ear. “Ja-Jake-”-()-Dan Howell was kicked out of his house, and now relies on illegal prostitution. Phil Lester is a youtuber who originally wanted to go out with his friends, but somehow ended meeting a sweet boy with scared eyes and shaking hands. (and yes, they fall in love)





	the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> whether near or far...

“You’re an idiot!”, somebody shouted. Dan shook his head, ‘No… No I’m not. I’m doing the right thing.’, he thought. He opened his mouth, wanting to scream those verses over and over again. But then, “I’m cutting your pay.”, came another yell. And finally he opened his eyes, and looked at the man in front of him. He was quite good-looking, with a strong jawline, nice arms, green eyes, and blonde hair. He had stubble that just added to the look as well. If only he weren’t such an asshole. “Sir, please. I’m sorry! Pl-Please don’t cut my pay.”

 

“What did I say about begging, bitch? You should be happy I’m even paying you. And unless you want longer hours, I suggest you leave  _ now _ .”

 

Dan gulped and nodded shamefully, and just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard a chuckle and felt somebody grip his hair tightly. “Y’know I love you right?”, the same man whispered in his ear. “Ja-Jake-”

 

“ _ Do you _ ?”, Jake interrupted, tightening his grip in Dan’s soft hair. “Y-Yes sir. I’m sorry.”, he whimpered. “Why don’t you make it up for me, love?”, Jake hissed. Dan shivered at the breath he could feel tickling his ear. He sunk down onto his knees and nodded, undoing Jake’s pants with shaky hands. “C’mon, you can go faster.”, Jake urged. Dan bit his lip and quickly pulled down the man’s boxers before letting out a choked whine, “Jake I’m really sorry. Ple-Please just forgive me. Th-The man was scaring me and-”

 

“Fucking slut!”, Jake shouted before yanking Dan’s head downward, letting him choke on his cock while laughing. Meanwhile, Dan was crying and squeezing his eyes shut, thinking to days of when his mother would hold him, singing sweet songs and his father would cook breakfast while his mother was teaching him to do his math paper. He thought about growing up with his parents, their comforting words and their hugs- But also when he’d told them and he was thrown onto the streets with nothing. When he had first had an encounter like that, and held money for the first time since he’d been kicked out. His shaking hands, the way kids looked at him as they walked by, with their disgust. He knew he probably was a sight, a suspicious white liquid on his face, a wad of cash in his dirty hands and tears slipping down his cheeks at an alarming rate.

But after a few times of that, Jake had found him. With his charming eyes and smile, and his lovely personality. And Jake gave him false hope, news of his business that would pay Dan regularly and provide boarding, albeit with loads of other boys. He’d taken it, of course, because he was done with selling his body. Little did he know, he’d do that and more. It felt like he’d sold his soul, even. And he wondered what his family would say. Jake told him they didn’t matter, because Jake loved him. Hell, one time Jake made him call his family, just to show that Jake was the only one who would ever love him. He’d fallen right into his trap.

 

And now Jake was pulling out of his mouth, yanking Dan back up onto his feet by his hair, staring the sniffling boy in the eye. “Tomorrow your first client is at 9. You fucking better be one time, slut.”, Jake sneered. “Yes sir. Thank you sir.”, Dan shakily said. He tried to rush out, hoping this time he wouldn’t be interrupted. Alas, “Ha! You think you can get away with that? Try again, love.”, Jake hissed. “I’m s-sorry, sir. I-I love you and only you sir.”

 

“Good. Go to sleep.”

 

Dan finally rushed out, ignoring the burning in his throat. Once he opened the creaky door to his room that he shared with his only friend where he worked, he plopped down onto the bed with his thoughts going back and forth. First that he loved him and second that he despised him. He couldn’t tell. “You look like shit.”, he heard his friend chuckle. He rose his head to glance at the boy, with his hazel eyes and his brown hair. “Thanks, Alex. Exactly what I needed right now.”, he tried to reply. But his voice was too scratchy. Although, him and Alex had never been the comforting types. Only when things got  _ too _ bad. “Gee, sorry mate.”, he heard a breathy laugh. He finally turned to him, rolling his eyes at the blunt placed in Alex’s fingers. “Want some?”

 

Dan bit his lip, “Jake said that-”

 

“Who gives a shit what Jake says? Jake is an asshole who’s using you.”

 

He gulped, before reaching his hand out toward Alex. Dan grunted as he sat up. “Okay.”


End file.
